


A Magic Kingdom Love

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Prince Dean Winchester, just pure fluff, magic kingdom castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: This is based off a picture I saw on Pinterest (which I’ll post below) with this prompt attached…“An AU where Dean and Cas are both working for Disney and have been cast as the very first gay princes. And at first they hate each other but it’s hard to pretend you’re in love all day for sweet, shy kids, and then not makeout under the bridge of the magic kingdom castle.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based off of a picture and a prompt that ARE NOT mine. I’ll post both at the end of the fic, and I don’t know who drew this glorious picture or who came up with the prompt but if anyone one knows who they are, I would love to know!!
> 
> Also a little note for y’all to keep in mind while reading. I have a super fluffy epilogue planned, but I’m not posting it here. So, if you guys are interested in reading that then let me know in a comment!

“Dean Winchester?”

Dean looked up from his spot in the waiting room, he had been playing temple run on his phone for nearly two hours now, to finally meet eyes with the lady peeking her head out from the door across from him. “I’ll see you now, come on in, kiddo.”

Once she went back into the office, he took a steadying breath, then followed her in. 

He closed the door behind him and ran through everything Sam had told him before he left that morning. Be polite, do not sit unless seated, strong and firm handshake but not too hard, sit straight, elbows off the table, eye contact, and smile. 

He walked over to stand behind the chair placed at the desk across from her and waited, just as Sammy had told him. The lady behind the desk sat and eyed him with a smirk before gesturing to the seat and saying, “Have a seat, Dean.”

With a smile and a nod he did as he was told, and sat straight and poised in the seat across from her. 

After eyeing him for a few more moments she smiled wide at him and held her hand out across the table, “My name is Ellen Harvelle, I'm the new casting manager here at Disney, nice to meet you.”

“And you,” Dean leaned forward to shake her hand, firm but not too hard, before sitting back in the chair, “I’ve been looking forward to this interview since I got the call.”

She flashed him another charming smile, then leaned in and crossed her arms on her desk speaking in a level tone, “I appreciate your enthusiasm, Dean, but before we start this interview I want to make one thing clear.” Dean shifted in his seat and nodded his understanding. “I understand that your uncle is the director of casting and character management here, and has been for a long ass time, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to give you any special treatment. You will get the same fair chance at this position just like everyone else I’ve interviewed today. Your uncle may be my boss but I will not let that interfere with this interview. We clear?”

“Crystal, ma’am.”

“Good.” She sat back and pulled out Dean’s file and resume, looking it over quickly before looking back up at Dean. “So tell me a little bit about yourself. And I don't mean work ethic and all that crap, but yourself, I wanna know you.”

“Alright,” Dean nodded, then thought for a second before chuckling slightly, “where do I even start?”

Ellen mirrored his laugh and said, “How about family, from what your uncle has told me I know you’ve got at least one brother. After all we are all about family here at Disney”

“Yeah,” he reached a hand back to his pocket and pulled out his wallet to lay it open on the table, “that's my little brother, Sammy.” He pointed to the picture he had taken of Sam on his first day of college four years ago. All bright eyed and ready to conquer the world of law. 

Ellen took up the wallet and eyed the school name in the background, “Stanford?!” She whistled, “Your uncle talks about you boys quite a bit, but I didn't realize your brother went to Stanford. What’s he taking?”

“Law,” Dean beamed, “he’s home for summer right now, but he’s taking a bunch of online courses. Gunna be a hell of a lawyer, that kid.”

“You two sure are handsome boys,” she handed the wallet back to Dean, “and you just have the one brother, right?”

Dean nodded, “It's just me and Sammy. Our mom died when we were young and our dad went off the rails soon after, which is how we ended up in Bobby’s custody. He’s more of a father then an uncle to us.”

“But you boys live on your own right?”

“That’s right,” Dean flipped the pictures in his wallet and showed her another, “I bought that house when I turned twenty-one. It's a few streets down from Uncle Bobby’s, and when Sam comes home for summers between school he stays with me.”

“And what about you Dean?” He eyed her with with a furrowed brow, “You seem so proud of everything your brother’s doing, but what do you do? If you managed to buy a house then surely you have a decent job, so why do you want to change that and work at Disney?”

“When I graduated highschool I got a job at a local mechanics shop owned by a family friend. I’ve always loved cars and been good at fixing them. While I was there I specialized in custom restorations.” He flipped the pictures yet again to show her one of him leaning on the hood of his prized possession. “She's all mine that one. Found her out back at the shop and pulled her from the grave.”

“My goodness,” Ellen held the picture close to see every detail, “you did a hell of a job, she's a gorgeous car, Dean.”

“Yeah, my baby looks good,” he smiled at her.

“So, if you don't mind my asking,” Dean shook his head and waited for her to continue, “if you’re that good at restoring cars, why give it up?”

“Don't get me wrong, I love the job, but,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I never wanted it as a job, it was more of a hobby, something to help me relax. The only reason I took the job out of high school was because it was convenient. I spent four years making money and saving it to make sure I could help Uncle Bobby get Sammy through college, bought my house, and now that Sammy’s just about finished, I figured it was time for a change. My uncle always talks about how much he loves his job here, it's a job I’ve always been interested in, I actually put in for it once before, and I love kids. I’ve always wanted a job where I could work with little ones and I think I would do well here.”

Ellen nodded as he spoke, contemplating his answers before standing and holding a finger up to him, “Will you excuse me for one minute?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.” He watched as she stood and walked past him to the door. She opened it and took a few steps out into the still full waiting room then announced, “If I could just have everyone’s attention for a moment. I would just like to inform you all that the position has been filled, though I thank you all for coming out today and ask you keep an eye open for future positions coming available. Have a great evening everyone.”

She closed the door and walked around the desk to sit across from a very wide eyed Dean, regarding him with a mischievous smirk. 

“Does...does this mean I… me…?”

“Yes, Dean,” she nodded, reaching a hand over to pat his shoulder, “congratulations, you’re officially a Disney prince.”

Dean was beaming, glowing he was pretty sure. He was so disappointed when he was rejected the first time around, but now he couldn’t wait to get started! 

“So when do I start?!”

“There’s a bit of a process to start with,” she sat back to reach into her desk and handed Dean a binder that said “welcome to Disney’ on the front cover, “in there you’ll find a few helpful bits of information. Just little things like we don't swear in front of the kids, no rude gestures, some do’s and don'ts while on the job, a few helpful words to make you sound like a fairy tale prince, those sorts of things. As well as some information on annual events we hold here, so you’ll wanna take a read through that if you’ve got the time.”

Dean reached over and took the binder, instantly flipping to the first page and running a hand down it. “I will definitely read this right away!”

“Good,” she nodded, “Then we’re going to have you come back on Friday for a quick orientation where you will also meet your partner. I think you will fit very well with the hire we picked to play your other half.”

Dean smiled as he continued to flip through the binder, “I can't wait to meet them and get out there with the kids!”

She smiled while she watched him, completely confident she had made the right choice. “I think you are going to be a great prince, Dean, a very good role model for the kids. Now off you go, I’m sure your uncle will be waiting to hear from you, and we’ll see you back in two days for orientation.”

Dean stood and held his hand across the table to shake Ellen’s once more. “Thank-you so much for this opportunity. I promise I won’t let you down.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam looked up from his laptop perched precariously on his knee. The clock by the tv told him it was almost four in the afternoon. Dean had been gone for almost five hours, so he hoped that was a good sign. 

Just as he was about to shoot Dean a quick text, the front door opened and the man in question walked in. 

Sam sat up quickly, almost launching his laptop across the living room in the process. “So?! What happened?!”

Dean closed the door then turned to Sam, and though he tried, he could not hold back the huge smile on his face. “May I introduce to you, Prince Dean of Magic Kingdom.”

“That's great man, congrats!” Sam closed his laptop and placed it beside him as Dean sat in the chair across from him. 

“I’m really excited,” Sam smiled as Dean’s eyes lit up, “I’m glad Uncle Bobby told me about the position, and I had a much easier time with Ellen then that last bitch.”

“Is she the new casting director?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “and she’s really nice too. Hired me on the spot. That last bitch they had took one look at me and snubbed her nose, didn’t even give me the chance to do the interview. I wanted to punch her so bad.”

“Naomi was a huge bitch,” Sam agreed, thinking back to his own encounter with her, “like, are you seriously trying to tell me I wouldn’t make the perfect Flynn Ryder!? Look at my hair! I’m basically the human version of him, I would have been perfect to play him in the park.”

Dean had to agree Sam would have been perfect, not to mention he had practiced the smoulder for two weeks before the interview and definitely deserved the job. “She always had a thing for Uncle Bobby, and was pissed that he would never accept her offers to go out. Guess she took it out on us. But if you wanted to try again for a position over the summer, Ellen’s great! I’m sure she’d give you a job.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Sam tilted his head from side to side as he thought, “maybe I’ll see if I can talk to her once you get started. Speaking of which, when’s your first day?”

“I go back for orientation in two days, and that’s when I’ll meet the girl who’s going to be playing my princess. And I guess I’ll find out more then.”

“Sounds great, and you’ll have to tell me all about it when you get back on Friday.”

“You bet!”


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed agonizingly slowly for Dean, but Friday finally came and he now found himself standing in a large changing room. He had been given his prince costume fully equipped with a cape and even a crown, then sent to hair and makeup where they put the finishing touches on his princely look.

When he was finished, he was told to head back to the dressing room and wait for Ellen, and was now standing in front of the large floor length mirror, slowly turning and looking himself over. That’s when the door opened and Ellen walked in.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Hey, Ellen,” he turned to her with a smile, arms open for a hug, “how’s it going?”

“Great!” She squeezed him back. “You’re early, but I’m glad to see you’re excited about the job.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “I was a little over excited this morning and I left way to early, sorry.”

She waved him off, “Don’t be sorry, we love it when our staff enjoy their work. Now come on, it’s time to meet your partner.”

With a little skip in his step he followed Ellen out of the dressing room and through the halls of the building.

They ended up in another room where his Uncle Bobby was standing with another guy having a quiet conversation. The guy was dressed in casual blue jeans and a loose fitting plain t-shirt. Dean hadn’t seen him around here, but there were so many people working here, Dean may never know them all.

“Hey, Bobby,” Dean walked over and clasped his uncle on the shoulder.

“Dean,” he gave him a nod then turned to speak to Ellen.

Dean took a few moments to glance around the room, looking for the girl who was to play his princess, but so far it was just the four of them in the room. Maybe she was late or getting into costume.

“Dean,” his uncle gave him a nudge and pulled his attention back to the group, “I’m talkin’ to you boy, pay attention.”

“Sorry, Uncle Bobby,” he moved to stand within the group, “what were you saying?”

“This is Castiel,” he turned and gestured to the dark haired man.

Dean reached over and shook his hand with a smile, then turned to Ellen as she spoke.

“Alright,” she clapped her hands together, “let’s get Castiel into costume and makeup, and then we’ll get you two started with this orientation.”

It took a second for Dean to process her words, but when he came full circle and realized exactly what she was saying, he was sure he must have been mistaken. “You two? Are… are we both meeting out princesses today?”

Ellen looked to Dean with a furrowed brow, “Didn’t your uncle tell you? Castiel is going to be your partner.”

“You mean, like… together?” He looked between Bobby and Ellen. “Two princes?”

She nodded, “We’ve been asking our visitors for some feedback on the parks characters and the biggest complaint weve been getting is that we don’t have any LGBTQ representation. So we decided to start with you two as our first ever gay princes. If this goes well then we have plans to launch a lesbian couple in a few months, and then hopefully continue to represent the community even further.”

“I…” Dean stuttered and suddenly found he couldn’t say much else.

Ellen stepped up to him, calm and collected as she asked, “Are you still willing to do this job, Dean? We need you to be able to work this at your best and make it seem like you two are really in love, like true fairy tale characters would be. So I need to know now if you can do that?”

Dean thought for a moment, then locked eyes with her as he answered with confidence, “Yeah, yeah I can do it. I want this job.”

“Good,” she gave him a pat on the shoulder with a relieved smile, “once we get Castiel all set in costume, we’ll explain the expectations and take you two on a quick tour.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean , Ellen, and Bobby waited about twenty minutes for Cas to get all done up in his costume and makeup. When he finally came back into the room, hands fumbling clumsily with the last button on the top of his jacket, Dean had to admit that the guy looked pretty damn good. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard.

Dean watched the guy for a moment still fighting to get the last button done up, and walked over to him with outstretched hands, “Here, I got it.” he did up his last button for him, then smoothed a hand down his chest and stood back. “You… you look good man, really handsome, definitely prince material.”

Dean flashed Castiel a wink and a smile, hoping to get a good reaction out of him, but was slightly disappointed when all he got was a curt nod then the guy turned away. Dean didn’t really know what to think of it or if it even meant anything, but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it either as Ellen started the orientation.

“Shall we begin then,” and everyone turned to face her, “now, since you two boys are our first ever gay princes, it is very important that you play your rolls well. We want our actors to represent the community as best as we can, clear?”

Both boys gave her a nod, then Bobby stepped in.

“You boys will work Wednesday to Sunday with Monday and Tuesday off, and weekends are our busiest days. When you get here you head straight to costume and makeup then you spend most of the day walking around the park together.”

“While you’re out with the guests you’ll be expected to hold hands, hug, take pictures with the visitors, and on occasion you will have a kid that asks you to kiss.” Dean swallowed hard, suddenly finding butterflies invading his stomach, while trying with all his might not to look at Castiel’s reaction as Ellen continued, “That’s fine, some of the kids think it’s cute to see their favourite characters kiss. We just ask you don’t go too overboard, especially in front of the younger ones, a little peck is fine.”

Dean found himself unable to hold back any longer and turned to look at Castiel. He could not, for the life of him, gauge his reaction at all. He was so stone faced, standing beside Dean with his arms crossed and his eyes fixed on Ellen. Dean wasn’t even sure if he knew Dean was still in the room.

“Other than that,” Ellen spoke again, regaining Dean’s attention, “we have events every once in a while that you will be expected to attend as our ‘special guests’ along with the other characters in the park. For example, in a couple of weeks we have our annual evening birthday bash for Mickey’s birthday. All the characters will be attending, there will be fireworks, and special pricing which means it will be a full house. Once we announce you two, everyone will want to see you at the birthday bash, happy and in love. Does that work for you two? The occasional evening shifts and events?”

Dean quickly nodded then looked to Casitel for his answer.

He also nodded, then ground out in a gravelly tone, “Yes, I am able to do that.” Dean found himself letting out a sigh of relief.

Ellen smiled, seemingly relieved herself and clapped her hands together, “Good! Now that’s pretty much it. If you have any problems while you’re out in the park there are always plenty of security guards around, so you can either speak to one of them or they can walkie myself or Bobby. Good?” They both nodded their understanding and she turned and lead them out of the room. “Alright then, let’s go on that tour!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The tour itself took almost three hours and they hadn’t even begun to make a dent in the park. Instead, Ellen showed them the areas where they would be spending most of their time in costume and left the rest of the park to be explored on their own time. As they went she shared a few facts about the park, introduced them to a few other fairy tale characters on their way including Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip, and Donald and Daisy Duck. Dean couldn’t believe it!

And as they continued on with their tour, Dean noticed that they were getting a few curious stares from kids as they walked by. He waved to a few and smiled, most just turned shyly into their parents legs, and they continued on by. But it made Dean all the more excited to officially start the job and make these kids smile as Prince Dean of the Magic Kingdom.

As they began to come to the end of their tour, near the Magic Kingdom Castle itself, Ellen stopped for a moment to explain the course of the next few days. “So, we aren’t going to just plop you two in with the visitors. We first have to promote and then announce your arrival in a big event. Over the next week we will start doing just that. Our promotional team will announce a new couple moving into the Magic Kingdom on the website, all over the park, commercials, internet ads, it will be all over the place. They will also announce the construction of the castle that you two will be ‘living in’ while you live in the Magic Kingdom. All the other characters have castles, so it’s only fitting that Prince Dean and Prince Castiel have their own too.”

“We get our own castle?!” Dean’s eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline.

“Absolutely,” Ellen nodded, “the new Wonder Castle will be your new home, and it will come with new attractions, the whole nine. Then once the promotional team has done all of that, next Friday we will have an event that anyone with general admissions can attend around late afternoon where we will officially introduce you to our guests. The event will be held here at the Magic Kingdom castle. I will announce you with Bobby, and then the two of you will step out to join us on the balcony and maybe even say a few words. After that you’ll join the crowds below and take pictures, meet the other characters, press will be here. It will be a huge event and a true test to whether or not you two can really do this job.”

Before anyone else could say anything more, a kid ran up and tapped Dean on the leg. He looked down to see a little red headed boy, still holding onto his pant leg, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Dean turned from the group and knelt down with a smile, “Hi there, what’s your name?”

“Andrew,” he replied around the thumb in his mouth.

“Hi there, Andrew, I’m Prince Dean.”

“Andrew!” A woman, also with bright red hair who Dean assumed was his mother, came running over, “Andrew, I told you not to interrupt them.”

The kid merely looked up at her with apologetic eyes and Dean smiled up at her, “It’s fine, ma’am, no harm done.”

“I’m so sorry,” she waved her hand at all of them, “he’s just so curious.”

“It’s really no trouble,” he smiled once again at the mom and then turned his attention back to the kid, “is this your first time at Magic Kingdom, Andrew?”

He shook his head, “Me, Mommy, and Daddy come here a lot.”

“That’s great!” Dean exclaimed, “It’s a wonderful place to be!”

The kid nodded, then asked with furrowed brows, “Are you new? I never seen you before.”

“Yes, I am new. This is my first time here.”

“And who’s that?” The kid pointed a finger at Castiel behind him.

Dean turned to follow his finger, then turned back to Andrew, “That’s Prince Cas, we’re moving into the new Wonder Castle together once it’s built here at the park. Our friends are just giving us a little tour of our new home today.”

The kid watched them for a minute, looking back and forth between Dean and Cas, then looked back to Dean and without any hesitation asked, “Are you two in love?”

Dean smiled at the kid, and his mom shrieked in embarrassment, “Andrew! You can’t just ask people these things!”

The kid turned to his mom, “But Uncle Tom and Uncle Henry are in love.”

His mom didn’t know what else to do but bury her face in her hands, her skin tone now matching the vibrant shade of her hair.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as Andrew turned back to face him, patiently waiting for an answer to his question. “Well, Andrew, you’re right. Prince Cas and I are in love.” Dean turned back to Cas and held out a hand to him, raising his brows to Cas as a hint to take his outstretched hand. When he finally took it, Dean pulled him a little closer and the kid looked up at Cas and waved.

“Hello,” Cas waved back.

“This is great!” The kids mom stepped forward, “My brother is married to a man, Uncle Tom and Uncle Henry like Andrew said, I’m glad to see that your park is representing that part of the community. My brother will be thrilled!”

“If you’re interested, we’ll be having an event to officially announce it next Friday,” Ellen said, “we’d love to have all of you there.”

“I will let my brother and his husband know and we will all be here next Friday!” She smiled at all of them, then put a hand on her son’s shoulder. “Say bye, Andrew, let them finish their tour.”

“Bye, Prince Dean.”

“Bye, Andrew, I hope I see you on Friday.” The kid nodded. “Can I get a high five?”

He slapped Dean’s hand, gave Cas another wave, and then ran off with his mom.

Cas and Dean watched the kid leave, then turned to Ellen and Bobby who were both smiling at them.

“Well done, boys,” Bobby nodded at them, “I think you two will do just fine if you keep it up, just like that.”

“I agree,” Ellen then turned and waved them on, “come on, let’s get you two back inside and out of costume for the day.”

Once inside and back in their regular clothes, Dean and Cas met back with Ellen and Bobby in one of the back rooms. Ellen praised them once again on their work today in the park, and told them when to be back next Friday, then both her and Bobby left them to continue their own work for the day.

When it was just Dean and Cas in the room, the air suddenly felt a little tense and Dean for the first time found he didn’t know what to say. Which he himself found extremely odd, but he tried anyways.

“So, uh… good-good job today, Cas.” He just looked over at Dean, same stoic expression on his face as he’d had all day. “You look really great in your costume, very prince like.”

Cas just looked to the side and still didn’t say anything. Dean wasn’t sure if maybe he was going overboard, or if the guy was shy, or maybe he wasn’t into being the second half of a gay relationship, but Dean tried again anyways.

“Hey, maybe we should swap numbers so we can get to know-” Dean didn’t even get to finish his sentence before the guy was all but running past him out of the room, “each other… right.”

Dean just shook his head, grabbed his jacket, and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean got home he found Sam in the same place as last time. On the couch, laptop balancing on his legs, chewing on the end of a pen clearly lost in his law studies.

When Dean closed the door Sam snapped his head away from his laptop and immediately started throwing questions at Dean. He wasn’t even halfway out of his jacket before Sam was shouting, “How’d it go?! Did you meet your princess?! Do you like her?!”

“Well,” Dean started as hung his jacket then joined Sammy in the living room, “it’s not quite like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am one half of the parks first gay royal couple,” Dean leaned back in the chair, not making eye contact, “I have a prince instead of a princess.”

“That’s great!” Sam nearly shot his laptop off the couch in all his excitement, “And it’s great to know that the park is representing the LGBTQ community.”

“Yeah it’s great,” he agreed, “I just don’t know why Uncle Bobby didn’t tell me what I was signing up for before the interview.”

Sam gave him one of his patented bitch faces, “Maybe because he thought you’d be more mature about it then you’re currently being.”

“It’s not that, Sammy, not even close.” Dean waved him off with a face of his own, “It's… it’s the guy, Castiel. He’s kind of a dick. He doesn’t talk much, I haven’t seen him smile yet, I don’t know how he’s gunna be with the kids, and I don’t know if it’s me that’s making him like that or if he’s just naturally that stoic. Maybe he just doesn’t like me. I even tried to suggest we swap numbers so we can maybe get to know each other a little outside of work, and he just blew me off. Ran right past me and left the park.”

“It’s only been one day, Dean, give it some time,” Sam gave him a small smile, “maybe he’s just shy, I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“I hope so,” Dean replied as he rubbed at his chin, “I don’t wanna lose this job.”

“Uncle Bobby wouldn’t let anyone fire you, unless you did something really stupid.”

“But I don’t want him to lose his job either, especially not because I have an uncle in a high place,” Dean ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up, “that hardly seems fair.”

“Let’s not jump to any conclusions yet, just give it some time and see what happens.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“So,” Sam asked trying to change the topic slightly, “do you start tomorrow?”

Dean shook his head, “We have a week off before we start. Over the next six days, the park is going to advertise that a new couple is moving into Magic Kingdom, then next Friday there will be an event where they announce our arrival, and we walk out onto the balcony of the Magic Kingdom Castle to greet the parks guests.”

“Wow,” Sam whistled, “it’s all planned out I see.”

“Yeah, Bobby and Ellen run that place well, and speaking of,” he leaned forward in the chair, “are you gunna come to the event next Friday? You get a free seasons pass as well as free admission to any special events like that, because your my brother and you live with me.”

“Yeah!” Sam nearly screamed, “I will definitely be there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter two and chapter three will be out soon!
> 
> As well, thanks to [princessjimmynovak on tumblr](http://princessjimmynovak.tumblr.com/) who gave me the name of the artist for the wonderful art this fic was based off of, that person being [purgatory-jar](https://purgatory-jar.tumblr.com/%22) and the original post with the artwork included can also be found [HERE](https://purgatory-jar.tumblr.com/post/108946424742/except-an-au-where-dean-and-cas-are-both-working)
> 
> So go and give them all some love!! And enjoy this chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stood behind the curtain that had been put up behind the balcony of the Magic Kingdom Castle, donned in his prince costume, and slightly worried he was going to sweat right through it he was so god damn nervous!

He stopped his pacing for a mere moment to peek through the curtain and his heart nearly stopped. The park was full of people, so full that Dean couldn’t even see the end of the crowd. This only made him return to his pacing with an intensified vigor, even more so when he glanced over at Cas to find that he was as stoic as ever and seemingly as cool as a cucumber. Though his eyes never left Dean as he continued to wear a hole in the floor.

“Alright, you boys ready?!” Bobby had suddenly appeared between them, also seeming very calm about the whole situation. They were announcing the parks first ever gay couple, who knew how the people were going to react to this! How was no one but Dean a nervous wreck?!

“Ellen’s about to announce you both, she’ll give a little intro then she’ll call your names, that’s your cue,” he pointed to them both, “you just walk on out, wave, look happy, you boys know the drill. Then after that you’ll join the guests below for pictures and meet and greets, got it?”

They both nodded, though neither said a word and Ellen’s voice was suddenly heard over the sound system around them.

“Hello and welcome guests! We are very excited to share with you some amazing news, we have been waiting all week to share it with you!” Dean swallowed hard as the crowd cheered. “As you all know we are welcoming some new family members here at the Magic Kingdom, they have come from very far to join us here and they cannot wait to meet you all. They will be residing in the new castle that we will begin building this summer, but until it is completed they will be staying right here in the Magic Kingdom Castle! And as a special treat to you all they have brought with them many new attractions that we will be showing off later this year.”

The crowd cheered again, and as Dean could tell it was getting closer to their time on stage, he grew more nervous. Was it possible to sweat through this much makeup?

“Now that we’ve got that aside, our new family members are eagerly awaiting you all backstage behind me! Would you like to meet them?” The crowd let go a unanimous ‘yes!’ and Dean took a calming breath. “Well, they certainly want to meet you, so I won’t keep y’all waiting any longer. I would like for everyone to give a very big, very warm welcome to our new family members here at Magic Kingdom, Prince Dean and Prince Castiel!”

“Alright boys, that’s you!” And Bobby gave them both a shove from the back.

They walked slowly towards the curtain where two boys were standing ready to open it for them. Dean took one last calming breath then turned to Cas beside him, “You ready?” Cas only gave him a nod and Dean held out his arm for Cas to take. 

With a nod to the boys holding the curtain, Cas took Dean’s arm and he lead them onto the balcony to join Ellen, both of them plastering on the best smiles they could muster despite the butterflies in their stomachs.

Coming out to stand at the edge of the balcony, Dean could see that the crowd was even bigger than he could see from backstage, but despite his earlier worries it seemed that everyone was quite excited and thrilled to meet them. Once he came down from the overwhelming high of being in front of so many people, he could see that many of them were waving, whistling, cheering, kids were jumping up and down to get a wave from one of the new prince’s, and Dean found that his smile became much easier and he began waving back. He figured that Cas was feeling much the same as he felt his grip around Dean’s arm relax and he too started waving, and actually smiling a little. 

Flashes of cameras went off all around them, and there was press surrounding them with cameras from all angles, then Ellen walked over to stand beside them. “Welcome, Prince Dean and Prince Castiel, to your new home here at Magic Kingdom. Would either of you like to say a few words?”

Dean felt Cas’s grip on his arm tighten again, so he took the mic to speak since Cas was obviously still a little too nervous. “Hello everyone!” The crowd cheered again at the sound of Dean’s voice. “Thank you all for the very warm welcome, we are both so excited to be a part of this wonderful family!” He then turned to Ellen. “And we would also like to thank our good friends Ellen and Bobby for helping us with our move to the Magic Kingdom. You have both been so kind.”

Ellen smiled and nodded to Dean as he continued, “And to thank you all for coming out and welcoming us in such a wonderful way, we would like for you all to join us in a feast this evening, as well for a special treat later on. We will be down to join you all very shortly, and my beloved, Prince Cas, and myself,” Dean said as he took his arm from Cas’s grip and wrapped it around him, pulling him into his side, “can’t wait to come down and meet you all!”

There were more cheers from the crowd and Dean passed the mic back to Ellen so they could give a few more waves to the crowd. Upon hearing his name screamed from below, a very loud and pitchy ‘Prince Dean!’ being heard above all the other noise, he looked down to find Sam and Charlie both waving up to him. He smiled and waved back, giving Cas a squeeze on the side and pointing to them, whispering in his ear, “That’s my brother Sam and our friend Charlie,” and was pleased when Cas gave them both a wave. 

Ellen gave them a few more moments in their spotlight before speaking into the mic, “Prince Dean and Prince Castiel will be down very soon to join you all for food and pictures, thank you all for coming out and please enjoy the evening!”

Ellen escorted the boys back behind the curtain. Once they were backstage again and the curtain closed behind them, Dean turned to Cas with an ecstatic look on his face, “That was great, Cas! You did awesome-”

Before he could say anymore Cas was quite literally wriggling out of Dean’s arm around him, and pushing himself away with a quietly murmured, “Excuse me,” and running off again.

Dean looked after him with a puzzled look, he had thought they both did really well and thought that maybe they were slowly getting closer. But that move made Dean think that maybe it was actually quite the opposite.

“Where’s Castiel?” Ellen stood beside Dean with a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, he…” He looked from Ellen back in the direction Cas had gone, “I think he just went to the bathroom, said he’d be back in a minute.”

Ellen nodded, then looked up to Dean with a beaming smile, “You both did amazing, the people loved you! And once Castiel comes back we’ll get you two down there to mingle a bit before the fireworks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The night had gone on much longer then Dean had expected. When he finally got home it was well after two in the morning, and he was tired as hell but still slightly riding the high of such an amazing evening with the parks guests and their kids.

Sam had found him sometime around midnight to let him know that he was taking Charlie home, and he expected to come home to find Sam long since gone to bed… he should have known better.

He only managed to toss his jacket on the chair in the living room before Sam was talking from the couch where he had been waiting up for Dean. “Jesus, Dean, you never told me your prince was so damn hot!”

Dean blushed, actually blushed, because Sam was right. Cas was a very attractive man, but no matter how hard Dean tried he just couldn’t get a read on the guy. “I tried to tell him he looked good in his costume and he completely ignored me,” Dean sighed as he plopped himself down in the chair, “I’m starting to think he’s not shy, just hates me.”

Sam frowned, “You two seemed to be getting along at the event.”

“That’s just it,” Dean waved an arm at Sam, “in public he plays the part. He holds my hand or my arm, let’s me put my arm around him, but he still won’t talk to me, and as soon as we are out of the eyes of the guests he’s back to being stone cold. I don't get it, it has to be me, there’s no other explanation!”

“I’m sure it's not,” Sam held his hands out to Dean to calm him, “he’s probably just really shy. Just keep talking to him, it might just take some time to get him to open up.”

“Yeah, you might be right,” Dean ran a hand down his face, “I just hope that’s all it is, I want this to work, Sammy, I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! One more chapter and then its complete! 
> 
> I hope everyones enjoying it so far, and chapter four will be posted tomorrow :D
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts so far, you guys are awesome <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo.... I know I promised y’all that I would have this fic posted yesterday but for some reason my computer decided to be a giant dick and deleted the entire post I had scheduled to post yesterday on tumblr and then wouldn’t let me fix it afterwards. So I gave up and decided I would make sure it got posted today, here and on tumblr, and that everyone who wanted to be tagged, got tagged.
> 
> So without further adieu, here it is :D

Chapter Four:

The first couple of weeks of Dean’s dream job as a prince at the park was going by fairly well. Yes, Dean absolutely loved his job. He loved playing a prince all day, he loved being a role model to the kids and even some of the older visitors, and he loved being part of such a monumental step for the park in their journey to represent the LGBTQ community. But this thing with Castiel still had not changed, and he was starting to worry that it may never get any better. And it was not for lack of trying on Dean’s part. 

He’d been doing what Sam had told him. He’d tried to talk to Cas, to pull him into casual conversation, even suggested texting if it would make him more comfortable to ease into it, but he hadn’t gotten much of a response. He mostly just nodded or completely ignored Dean. 

And it’s not that Dean needed Castiel to like him, but it wouldn’t be so bad to at least get along. But at the very least he was worried that it was going to start interfering with the job. He didn’t want to lose this job because they couldn’t get along. 

Cas was good for hand holding in public, though he didn’t say much when it came to the kids, Dean did most of the talking, and rarely did he see Cas smile. Dean was starting to think Sam was wrong. It was getting less likely that Cas was shy and more likely that he was really just a dick. 

It wasn’t until one day in the park that Dean was certain Cas was for sure a dick. 

They were out in the park, making their rounds, when they were both surrounded by a group of very excited kids. 

They were jumping up and down, asking all sorts of questions and getting pictures taken with the two handsome princes. When one of the kids, a little blonde girl, grabbed Dean by the jacket and asked, “Can you kiss?”

Dean felt Cas’s entire body tense in his hold, felt Cas clutch the back of his jacket where his arm was around Dean, saw him turn his head away from Dean. 

It was just a kiss, a little peck to make the kids smile and giggle, what was the harm. 

But since Cas was clearly turned off by the idea of kissing Dean, with his head turned completely away, he decided to just wrap his arms around Cas and pull him in for a kiss on the cheek. The kids were still happy with it, running away giggling back to their moms, but Dean was not happy with it at all. Even less so when, after the kids were gone, Cas moved even further away and all Dean could do was sigh, completely defeated. 

“Does that look like chemistry to you?” Ellen asked Bobby from their place on the sidelines, watching Dean and Cas as she spoke between pieces of popcorn.

“Maybe in another dimension.”

She hummed, popping another piece in her mouth, “I thought they would do well together, and I still think that, but I’m worried that if this doesn’t move forwards we might have to make a casting change.”

“Maybe you should have a chat with them,” Bobby suggested, “maybe help them along. I know Dean’s trying but Castiel seems a bit on the shyer side then I thought he’d be.”

She nodded, “I’ll call Dean in first, see if we can’t come up with a plan to get Castiel out of his shell a bit.”

The two nodded to one another then continued on through the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock came at her door and Ellen looked up from the paperwork on her desk, “Come on in.”

Dean popped his head in first, then he slowly walked inside and shut the door behind him, “Is… is everything alright?”

Ellen closed the file in front of her and folded her hands over it, “You tell me, Dean. How’s things with Castiel?”

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, this was exactly what he was worried about.

She gave him a sad smile and gestured to the chair across from her, “Have a seat, let’s see if we can’t work this out.”

He shuffled his way over and plopped himself down in the chair, smacking his hands on his thighs, “I… I don't know what the problem is. Is it me?!”

She shook her head, “I don't think it's you, Dean, I really don't. I think we might just have a little case of stage fright. We’ve helped many of our other actors get over it, sometimes it just takes a bit of time and coaching.”

“I thought that too, or that he was just shy, but,” he shook his head, “I’ve tried everything I can think of. I've tried talking, and most of the time I feel like I’m talking to myself, the most I get is a curt nod. I've tried suggesting we meet outside of the park to get to know one another a bit better, he usually ignores me when I talk about meeting up. I even said we could start with texting if that made him more comfortable but nothing seems to be working. I don't really know what else to do here, but I don't want to lose this job, I waited two years to get it!”

She raised both of her hands in a calming manner, “Dean, sweetie, you’re not going to lose the job. Bobby and I picked you and Castiel as the actors to play these princes because we thought you were both perfect for the roles, so we are not about to give you up that easily.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “What we are going to do is help you guys figure this out and get everything running smoothly, alright.”

Dean smiled for the first time since he entered her office.

“Now we only have two days until Mickey's birthday bash,” she said, running a hand through her hair, “you and Castiel just keep it together for two more days until the party is over, in the meantime I’ll talk to Bobby about everything we discussed today and see what we can come up with to help, and once the birthday bash is over we’ll start. How does that sound?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure we can manage a few more days.”

“Great! Now, you head on home and I’ll see you in the morning.”

He flashed her a smile then headed for the door, turning back before he opened it, “It's…” She looked up at him. “It's not that I don't like Cas cuz I do, I really do, and I’m sure he’s a great guy once you get past his outer shell. But I do want this to work between us, I want us to be close so that we can do the role’s justice. So I hope we can help him get out of this shell, and whatever you or Cas need from me in order to do so, I’ll do it. I want to help him.”

“You’re a sweet kid, Dean,” she regarded him with a warm smile, “I’ll get started on a plan with Bobby right away. We’ll get you two in shape in no time.”

With one last smile and a thanks, he left and headed for home.

~~~~~~~~~~~

With the conversation he had with Ellen running on a constant loop in his mind, the two days leading up to the birthday bash crawled by agonizingly slowly, but finally the night had arrived.

He was in one of the change rooms with Cas, both finishing up the last details on their costumes before heading out. They had spent about an hour in silence as they got dressed, and Dean was starting to get annoyed but he tried to push that feeling down and remain calm. 

“You excited for the party?”

Cas made quick eye contact with him before just as quickly averting his gaze and merely giving Dean a nod.

“How was your day off yesterday?”

“Fine.”

Fine… just fine? That’s all he got? 

That was the last straw for Dean. He had been trying and trying and was getting nothing in return but short, and quite frankly, seemingly snarky responses. He finished fastening the clasp on his cape then turned to face Cas, eyebrows furrowed, “Seriously, man, what is your-”

“Y’all ready?!” 

Before he could really lay into Cas, Ellen walked in, stopping him before his anger could really get the better of him. 

“The rest of the characters are getting lined up backstage by the balcony,” she waved them on to walk with her, and they followed her out, “just follow everyone else when they head out, stand and wave at the crowd, and once were finished with that you’ll head down to mingle with the guests. Alright?”

They both nodded and lined up with the rest of the characters. They remained silent, neither even so much as bothering to look in the others direction as they waited. Once Ellen got on the balcony and announced the characters, they followed everyone forward, Dean not even offering his arm until they were a step away from the curtin.

They stood on the balcony with the other characters and waved at the crowds below, and Ellen wasn’t kidding when she said this event always drew in a full house, it was even more crowded then when they held Dean and Cas’s event. 

Soon enough Ellen called Mickey out onto the balcony and the characters plus the crowd below all came together to sing happy birthday. A very large, multiple tier cake was brought out in the process and everyone clapped as Mickey blew out all the candles with the help of his friends Donald and Goofy. And shortly after, the characters left the stage with the promise of joining the crowds below for the rest of the evening's festivities.

And to no one's surprise, especially Dean’s, as soon as they were back stage and the curtains closed behind them, Cas let go of Dean’s arm and took a very obvious step to the side and away from him. It really pissed Dean off. 

They were just about to head out, Dean getting ready to put on his happy face for the remainder of the night, and pretend like he and Cas were oh so in love, when they were stopped by a kid walking past them. 

“Why aren’t you holding hands,” the little boy asked, pointing to both Cas and Dean who were feet away from each other at this point, “I thought you were in love?”

Dean didn't quite know how to respond to this question, and clearly neither did Cas since he practically turned and ran away. 

The kid looked to Dean, partly concerned and party devastated that Cas had just left like that, so Dean leaned down and tried to bullshit his way out of this without getting fired. “Prince Cas isn't feeling very well right now, I think he ate too much cake,” the kid giggled when Dean made a face at him, “I’m going to go check and make sure he’s alright, you go ahead and enjoy the party, I think the fireworks are about to start!”

That seemed to satisfy the kid just fine, and Dean ruffled his hair before he ran off. Then Dean turned to chase down his ‘sick’ prince. 

He caught up with him just outside the tunnel under the Magic Kingdom bridge, grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him inside, pushing him against the wall of the tunnel. 

“What the hell-”

“Yeah, what the hell is right, Cas!” He shouted, making Cas blink in confusion, “I’ve had enough of this. We've been working together now for over a month, we should be able to communicate with each other by now but I can't seem to get a handle on you.”

Cas just blinked at him as Dean continued to hold him against the tunnel wall as he spoke, “You’ll hold my hand and smile in public, but as soon as it's just us you completely change. You won’t talk to me, you barely look at me, and as soon as there’s no one else around you’re pushing me away. Am I that repulsive to you?!”

“I…” Cas stammered, searching for words, “It's not that-”

Dean shook his head, “I have been trying to make this work between us, but you don't seem to wanna try in return. This is my second time trying for this job. The first time I was rejected before the interview even started, so this is my second chance at a job I have always wanted. I just want to make the kids happy and have a good time, to enjoy getting up in the morning because I love my job. But for some reason that I can't figure out, you don't want to be a part of this partnership. You’re so god damn closed off, and if you don't start opening up and actually making it seem like we’re as in love as we are supposed to be, then one or both of us is going to get fired. And I don't wanna lose this job! I had to wait two years for this second chance and I don't wanna blow it!”

He waited for Cas to say something, anything, but he was met with the same silence and the same stoic stare he seemed to always get from him. 

“Look,” Dean breathed deep, trying to calm down, “I need you to tell me now, before we get into this any deeper than we already are, whether or not you want to keep doing this. So do you? Do you want to keep being my prince?”

It was no surprise to Dean when Cas just continued to stare at him, though he would admit he was a little disappointed.

Dean let Cas go, taking a step back from him and just shook his head. This was it. He had waited two years, two goddamn years for this job and now he was literally watching it all go down the drain. He was going to lose this job and all hopes of ever getting another one the same, all because this guy couldn’t get over himself.

“Forget it,” he waved Cas off, “maybe I can try again in two years if another position opens up-”

Castiel’s actions had long since stopped shocking Dean, but when Cas suddenly grabbed him by the front of the jacket and pulled him into a long hard kiss, he had to say he was both shocked and thrilled at the same time.

When Cas pulled back, but still had a grip on Dean’s jacket, it was Dean’s turn to merely stare at Cas. For the first time in his life he found he didn't Quite know what to say.

“I…” Cas took a deep breath then looked Dean straight in the eyes as he continued with a new found confidence that Dean had to admit, he found slightly sexy, “I do not find you repulsive, Dean, it's quite the opposite actually. I am extremely attracted to you.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot into his hairline, and still he couldn’t find the right words to say.

“I just… I am afraid that I may look the part of prince but I have no idea how to act like one,” he sighed with a shake of his head, '' I was recommended this job by my godmother, Amara, who thought I looked the part and could easily get the job. I only did the interview to humor her, but it turns out she was right. But I am so extremely socially awkward, I never know what to say, and when I do seem to say something it comes out wrong. And I was trying to avoid being affectionate with you because I didn't know where your feelings stood, or even if you were interested in men. I didn't want to get too close to you and end up breaking my own heart in the end. I just… I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to open up to people.”

Cas turned away from Dean, and Dean brought his face back to look at him, “This is a good start, Cas. And I can help you with all of that, all you have to do is ask. I’m here for you.”

Dean held out a hand between them and smiled at Cas. Cas smiled back and took Dean’s hand, “Thank-you, Dean.”

“And if you ever get stuck or don’t know what to say you can lean on me, we’re partners, we’re in this together.”

Cas nodded, a small smile creeping across his face.

“And as for the rest, I’ve never had an interest in a man before,” Cas looked down at his feet, trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes, “but I guess that’s because I just never came across the right guy, never met anyone that I thought was worth giving a chance, now I have.”

Dean took Cas’s chin between his fingers and pulled his face back up to his, pulling Cas in for another kiss, this one he eagerly returned with as much passion as Cas. The two found themselves quickly tangled together, arms wrapped tightly around one another as Dean lifted him slightly against the wall. Their tongues met tentatively at first, but soon enough they were both ravishing one another under the Magic Kingdom bridge as the fireworks started going off over the castle beside them. It was the best night of Dean’s life.

He let Cas slide back down to the ground, moving his lips from his and along his jaw, down his neck to suck on the skin there. Cas tilted his head to the side to allow Dean better access and groaned when Dean slid his thigh between Cas’s legs. 

A particularly loud firework pulled Cas back to reality as he remembered exactly where they were, and pulled gently on Dean’s hair where his fingers had at some point ended up. Dean hummed against Cas’s skin as he continued to suck and rub his thigh against Cas, pulling more moans from the already breathless man. 

“Dean,” he panted, “we should stop before someone sees, we are at a family park after all.”

Dean chuckled into Cas’s neck and murmured into the skin there, “Yeah, you’re right,” he placed one last kiss on his neck before pulling back to look Cas in the eyes, “we should head back, I’m sure people are wondering where we went. And if we stay here any longer we might not be able to turn back.”

Cas nodded, tightening his hold around Dean’s neck, “We don't want to get caught making out under the bridge, or worse.”

Dean hummed and leaned into Cas’s space, “If I’m going to be a proper prince, I should really ask you out on a date first, at least take you to dinner.”

“Are you asking?”

“Are you saying yes?” Dean asked with a raised brow and a smirk.

Cas leaned in and captured Dean’s lips in a quick kiss, “Yes.”

“Good. Tomorrow's our day off, so you can finally give me your number,” Dean pecked his lips, “and I’ll pick you up tomorrow at six.”

“Can’t wait.”

They tangled together for one last passionate kiss before parting and heading back to the party hand in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I haven't seen them since we left the balcony.”

“They can't have gone far,” Bobby said as he looked around, then tapped Ellen’s shoulder and pointed, “there they are.”

They stood and watched as Dean and Cas came strolling in together from a pathway off to the side, arm in arm, “Are… are they smiling at each other? And talking?!”

“Seems like,” Bobby smiled at the two as Cas giggled at something Dean whispered in his ear.

As they continued to watch them in complete shock at this turn of events, a small group of kids ran past the two princes bouncing a balloon between them. The kids hit the balloon high into the air and it floated over to Cas and Dean. Dean chuckled as it blew into his face then hit the balloon back in the direction of the kids, which then started a small game between them as the kids continued to hit it back wanting them to play. 

Cas took a small step back, not quite sure what to do, and Dean just wrapped his arm around him and pulled him back. He gave Cas a small nudge and whispered, “Play, it's okay, Cas.”

Cas nodded to Dean then knelt down on the ground as the balloon came his way and hit it back to the kids. They were more than thrilled that Prince Cas was playing with them, and Dean stood back with an adoring smile on his face and watched as Cas laughed and played with the kids. Becoming more and more comfortable as they went, and Cas found himself really enjoying the game and the happiness of the kids.

After a few rounds Dean decided to join in and knelt down behind Cas, wrapping his body and arm around him and placing his chin on his shoulder. As the balloon came closer, Dean reached out to try and beat Cas to it and ended up hitting the balloon backwards and into Cas’s face. The two burst out laughing, and the sounds of Cas’s genuine full body laugh had Dean’s gut doing flips. He loved the sound and never wanted it to stop.

He stared fondly at Cas for a few moments, basking in the sound of his laugh, then moved in to place a soft kiss on Cas’s cheek, then his neck, then leaned his face to rest in the crook of Cas’s neck as Cas rocked them gently back and forth. 

The kids ran off soon after to play together, waving to them as they did. Dean stood and pulled Cas along with him and kept him as close to his body as he could possibly be. 

Bobby and Ellen watched with slacked jaws as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist, and Cas his arms around Dean’s neck. And as the second round of fireworks went off high in the sky above them, Dean leaned in and kissed Cas long and sweet. Definitely not the kind of kiss one would see between two actors playing a part, but rather one filled with a passion between two lovers, two soul mates who had finally found one another.

“What… what the hell happened?!” Ellen turned a shocked look on Bobby.

“I have no idea.” All he could do was shake his head.

“Seriously, what the hell happened?!”

Bobby looked between Ellen and the boys, who were still locked at the lips, then back to Ellen, “I am honestly just as confused as you are here.”

“I mean, not that I’m complaining, this is great!” She gestured to the boys. “But I just spoke with Dean two days ago and he told me things weren't going too well between them. I was starting to worry that this might not work out, but this… this is excellent! It's perfect!”

As his initial shock wore off and Dean and Cas parted just enough so their noses were still touching, Bobby was able to see the pure bliss on his nephews face as he looked at Cas. Bobby nodded once, a smile creeping its way onto his face, and said to Ellen, “That they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it my friends, tis the end! Buuuuuutttttttt….. don’t forget, I do have an epilogue still planned and waiting in the winds if y’all would like to read it and see what’s next for our two beautiful princes XD Just let me know in a comment or an ask, or feel free to shoot me a message, I would love to talk to you!
> 
> And, I would just like to say thank-you to anyone who read this and who made it to the end, you’re lovely. And to anyone who commented, you’re also beautiful! <3


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all of you are so freaking amazing, and the love I got for this story from both here and tumblr made my heart absolutely melt. So many people wanted the epilogue and so, I have gifted to all of you, the epilogue you all have been so patiently waiting for!!
> 
> I do want to say thank you to everyone who read this, and commented, you are so sweet and I love each and every single one of you! Your words always inspire me to write more, so from the bottom of my heart, thank-you all <3<3<3
> 
> And so without further adieu, please enjoy!!

Dean found himself in an all too familiar place, a place he had been in many times over the last two years, and it never got old. 

Standing backstage of the balcony to the Magic Kingdom Castle, Dean took the few steps to close the gap between him and Cas, holding out his hands for Cas to take. He took them, pulling Dean in closer to him, their noses touching as Dean whispered, “You ready?”

Cas nodded, leaning in to touch his lips gently to Dean’s in a simple kiss, “Ready,” he whispered back with a smile. 

Dean turned them just as Ellen’s voice was heard over the sound system announcing their names, held his arm out for Cas, and walked them through the curtain and out onto the balcony.

They smiled and waved to the crowd below, Dean holding Cas tightly to his side as Ellen came to stand beside them.

She placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder as the crowd died down and spoke into the mic, “Two years ago we welcomed Prince Dean and Prince Castiel into our home here at the Magic Kingdom, and they very quickly became a very big part of our family. And today, we bring you all together to make yet another announcement!” Ellen gave the crowd a second to cheer then settle again before she continued, “This is one of the biggest announcements we have ever had here at the Magic Kingdom and I am so honoured to be the one to announce to you all the engagement of Prince Dean and Prince Castiel!”

The crowd blew up into cheers, hoots and hollers, whistles and screams. Prince Dean and Prince Castiel had become such a big part of the park, it was only expected that the guests would be over the moon about the announcement of their engagement. The two stood together wrapped in each others arms and waved to the crowd, the thick gold band on Cas’s left hand now being the centre of everyone's gaze.

Once the crowd began to die down, Ellen stepped up placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder to address the crowd once again, “Now there is more that Prince Dean and Prince Castiel would like to share with you all, so I will pass the mic off to our Prince Dean.”

She handed the mic to Dean and he took it, turning back to the crowd. “Hello everyone! Prince Cas and I are so excited to finally be able to share this exciting news with you! Cas and I would like to thank our friends Bobby and Ellen for managing to keep it a secret this long,” both Ellen and Bobby winked at the boys, both shooting them a thumbs up from the sidelines, “we would also like to announce that Prince Cas and I will be getting married right here in the park, at the Magic Kingdom Castle, and we are extending an invitation to all of the people of the kingdom!”

The crowd went wild, everyone more than thrilled to be invited to the wedding of the year, the century, probably even the millenium. Surely the turn out for the wedding would be far larger than anything the park had ever experienced before. 

“We can’t wait to see you all there and be able to share this happy day with everyone!” He then turned to Cas who was still wrapped up against his side, smiling up at him with adoring eyes, ‘Would you like to tell the wonderful people of the kingdom the date of our wedding, Honey?”

Cas smiled even wider at his fiance, leaning in to the mic Dean was holding towards him, much more confident now than he was when he first started at the park, especially with Dean by his side, “Prince Dean and I will be getting married on August nineteenth.”

“Would you like to tell them why we picked that particular date, my love.”

Cas grinned, using his finger to turn Dean’s face from the crowd towards him, their noses now touching, “Because that’s the date we first met each other, and the day I fell in love with you.”

Dean leaned in, their lips ghosting each others and whispered, “Me too, Cas.”

The crowd awed at the coupe before them, and though he would be the last to admit it, Dean would tell you he was sure he saw Bobby sniffling off to the side as Ellen came over and took the mic. 

Wiping away a tear of her own, she spoke as clearly as she could to the crowd, “Let’s hear it for Prince Dean and Prince Castiel! May your wedding day be filled with joy and love to hold you till the end of time.”

As the crowd cheered again with her words, she took her two boys in for a hug. The couple gave a few last waves before turning to leave the balcony, though Cas couldn't resist stopping them just before the curtain, where the crowd was still able to see them both, and pulling Dean’s face to his for a long sweet kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You really don't have to do this.”

Dean stood with his arms crossed in the driveway, watching as Sam placed the last box of his belongings in the moving truck he had rented. He pulled the back closed and locked it before turning back to Dean with a small smile, “It's time, Dean. And tomorrow you and Cas will be married and I’m not about to impose on that. I’m finished school now and about to start at a new firm, time to be a big boy.”

“But you don't have to, Sammy,” Dean took a step forwards, brows furrowed, “you can stay if you’re not ready to leave. Cas and I both agree that you’re welcome here.”

Sam gave Dean that little knowing smirk, the one that said he knew Dean all too well for his own good, and clasped his hand over his shoulder, “Dean, you’re gunna be fine. I know this is going to be new for you, not having me here as much, especially without the promise of me coming back for summers after school anymore. But I’m not far, just around the corner, and you and Cas need to start your lives together the right way. And that’s without a little brother in the way. Trust me, you and Cas will be fine without me.”

Dean sighed. Maybe Sam was right, he was panicking over the change, but with Cas by his side and Sammy just around the corner, he would get through it. “I’ll still miss you.”

“You can come over any time,” he smiled as Dean pulled him in for a hug, “and I’m sure I’ll be over raiding your fridge on more than one occasion.”

“You better,” Dean gave his back a pat before pulling back and clearing his throat, just in time to see Cas coming out of the house with Charlie, “You heading out, babe?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded, coming to stand beside Dean who kissed his temple, “Charlie is taking me to a bar then we will be heading back to her place.”

“What bar are you going to-”

“Ah! Nice try, Dean Winchester,” Charlie jumped in and cut him off before Cas could answer, “you know the rules, no seeing the groom until you’re walking down the aisle tomorrow. And don't even think about trying to trick Sam into finding us. We have already collaborated and planned it so that you and Cas will not cross paths at all until tomorrow at the wedding.”

Dean gave his shoulders a shrug with a sheepish grin, “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

Everyone chuckled at him, and Cas suddenly found his eyes wandering towards the small moving truck behind Sam, his smile quickly fading, “Sam, you know you do not have to move, Dean and I are not forcing you out.”

Sam quickly raised his hands, “It's nothing to worry about, Cas. I know you and Dean have both made it very clear that I can stay but I want to give you two the space you deserve. And I’m actually excited to move into my house and maybe even start a life and family of my own.”

“Well, I am glad to hear that,” Cas’s smile returned, then he turned to lean into Dean’s space once again, “we should get going.”

Dean nodded as he pulled Cas in by the waist, “I don't like this tradition of not seeing each other until tomorrow, who am I gunna cuddle with while I sleep?”

“You mean cling to and droll on?” Dean chuckled and Cas laughed too as he wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck to lean in and whisper, “It will just make tomorrow night all the more thrilling.”

Dean hummed and ran his lips over Cas’s and rubbed their noses together, “You’re right,” he leaned closer to run his lips over Cas’s neck, “I know you’re gunna look great in your wedding outfit, but I also know you’ll look much better with it off-”

“Okay!” Charlie grabbed Cas by the back of the shirt and gave a soft tug, “Time to go, Sam and I don't wanna hear this!”

The two of them laughed and Dean pulled back from Cas’s neck, “I’ll see you tomorrow, be safe and have fun.”

“You too.”

“I love you, Cas,” Dean closed the gap to place a lingering sweet kiss on Cas’s lips.

“I love you too, Dean,” and before they could manage much more Cas was being pulled towards his car by Charlie, the two waving to Sam and Dean as they drove down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The two boys came stomping into the house a little louder than usual that night. Sam had taken them to a few different bars, they laughed and talked about all the good times they had together, and how their lives had gotten even better with Cas now in them. 

After a fun night out with his brother, Dean was definitely ready to crash, then tomorrow was the big day. The day he would marry the love of his life and become the happiest man alive. 

Sam kicked off his shoes and grabbed Dean’s shoulder with a smile, “My last night in this house and your last night as an unmarried man, look at us moving up in the world.”

“I can’t believe I’m getting married tomorrow,” Dean ran a hand down his face and shook his head, “never thought I would have someone like Cas.”

“You two deserve it,” Sam gave Dean’s shoulder a small shake, then yawned as he said, “I’m heading to bed, I’ll see you in the morning. Oh, and you might wanna grab a water before bed, or a snack. You know, something from the fridge.”

Dean looked at Sam in confusion but he merely winked and took the stairs to his room two at a time. Dean turned into the kitchen, still confused but certain something was up, and took cautious steps towards the fridge. He was about to slowly pull it open, ready for anything, when a shimmering silver envelope caught his eye on the fridge door. On the front, in all to familiar handwriting, was one simple word, “Dean”.

He pulled it out and unfolded the paper inside and read it to himself with a smile. 

“Dean,

I know that as tradition states we cannot see each other until the day of the wedding, but I wanted to share my thoughts with you before then.

I know that as I am, you are probably nervous too. Not nervous in a bad way, but more so filled with anticipation. I cannot wait to marry you tomorrow Dean, to walk down the aisle and with your hand in mine, say I do and become Castiel Winchester, finally. 

I cannot wait to see what life will hold for us, but no matter how good or bad it may be, I will always be happy knowing that you will be by my side no matter what. That together we will get through any obstacle that may come our way. 

I never in my life thought I would be here, the day before my wedding, ready to marry the man of my dreams, the love of my life. And when I saw you on our first day of work, two years ago all done up in your prince costume with that big goofy smile on your face, I knew no one else would ever compare to you. And somehow I was lucky enough to be able to call you mine, and tomorrow I will finally be able to call you my husband. 

Tonight is a night of fun for both of us before tomorrow, but know that the only thing I will be thinking of is you. You are my world, Dean, and will be for the rest of time. 

Sweet dreams, my love, and I will be counting down the minutes until I can walk down that aisle and have you in my arms again. 

Love always,   
Your future, Mr. Castiel Winchester.”

Dean couldn't help it if a few tears managed to escape him, but Cas always did have a way of saying it all for the both of them. And in that moment Dean was thankful for everything that had brought him to Cas, hell even that bitch who rejected him for the first interview, for if not for that he would never have met Cas. He would have never been his prince and they would never have fallen in love. 

After a few moments and a second read of the letter, Dean folded it up and held it close to his heart as he made his way towards the stairs. As he began the climb he looked up to see Sammy standing at the top, leaning on the railing with a soft smile on his face. Dean smiled back and held the letter coser to his chest as Sam gave a nod and disappeared into his room. 

Dean followed suit, heading for his own room. He placed the letter on the nightstand on his side of the bed and laid down. The bed was cold and extremely empty without Cas by his side, but he went to sleep with Cas’s loving words on his mind and the thought of just one more night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The day had finally arrived. 

Dean found himself pacing in the dressing room where it had all began two years ago, as Sam watched him with a smirk from across the room. He was nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect for Cas. This was literally a fairy tale wedding, and not only that, but since they had become such a monumental part of the park, Cas and Dean had jumped at the thought when Ellen asked if it could be televised. They were more than thrilled to extend their reach beyond the park and continue to be the amazing role models they had become. So, Dean was a little nervous. 

“Dude,” Sam chuckled, “it's gunna be fine, relax.”

“I just want this to be perfect, Sammy, Cas deserves perfect.”

“And I’m sure that’s exactly what he’ll get.” Sam pushed off from the wall where he was leaning and walked over to Dean, the cape of his own customized prince outfit flowing as he did. “You and Cas have both worked so hard on making this wedding everything that you’ve both ever dreamed of, and Ellen and Bobby have done an amazing job with the park side of things. But no matter what, as long as you’re standing at the end of the aisle when Cas steps out of that carriage, that’s all he’s gunna care about. So just breathe, man.”

Dean did as Sam said and let out a slow puff of air, nodding his head. “Yeah, you’re right. All Cas and I need is each other.”

“See,” Sam gave his shoulder a forceful pat causing Dean to smirk, “it's already the perfect day.”

The door to the dressing room opened slightly and Bobby popped his head in, “You boys ready? It's just about time.”

Dean looked to Sam once more before looking back to Bobby and nodding with a new found confidence, “Yeah, we’re ready.”

“Good,” he waved for them to follow him out, “the carriages that will take you boys to the steps of the castle are waiting out back. There’s quite a large crowd, so be prepared.”

They walked out to the back doors and Bobby took Dean to the horse drawn carriage at the front of the line and opened the door for him to get in. “The carriage will take you through the streets to the bottom of the stairs. When you get there, someone will open the door for you and all you have to do is walk to the top of the stairs and wait there. Sam and Charlie will follow, along with the ring bearer and flower girl, and Cas will come out last. And from there it's all a piece of cake.”

Dean felt like he was in a whirlwind but nodded anyways, trusting his uncle had it all under control. 

Sam gave Dean one last thumbs up as Bobby closed the door, and watched as Sam was then ushered to the next carriage and Dean was taken away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby wasn’t kidding when he said there was a huge crowd. Dean looked out the window of the carriage as he was taken through the streets of the park and he was surrounded by a sea of people, all who came to witness the wedding of himself and Cas. It made him slightly more nervous but it also made him swell with pride to know that he and Cas had made such an impact on so many people over the last few years. 

Eventually the carriage came to a stop at the base of the stairs and a young boy dressed in emerald green clothes, stepped forwards to open the door. Dean stepped out as the crowd cheered and waved. The cameras placed all around the castle steps were all pointed at him, and he smiled and waved back as he began to climb the steps towards Ellen who was waiting for him at the top. 

When he finally reached her she took both his hands and pulled him in for a long hug, placing a kiss on his cheek before she pulled back, “My, don't you look handsome.”

“Thanks,” he blushed, moving to take a step back to the side. 

“Nervous?”

Dean smiled, “I was, but Sammy sort of cleared that all up for me. As long as Cas is here with me, I don't care what happens, I’ll be happy.”

She leaned over and gave him another kiss on the cheek and smiled brightly at him, “I love you boys, all of you.”

“We love you too, Ellen.”

The crowd began to cheer again, bringing their attention back to the bottom of the stairs where another carriage was slowly pulling up. 

Ellen stood back in her place at the end of the aisle, and winked to Dean as she whispered, “Here we go,” and Dean let out one last calming breath, turning to watch in anticipation for the love of his life.

As the carriage came to a stop, the young boy who opened Dean’s door moved to open this one, and Sam stepped out. He was all smiles and just as handsome as Dean in his ruby red prince outfit. And Sam, the natural he was, gave the crowd a small wave before he turned back to hold a hand inside the carriage to help Charlie out. 

She looked beautiful in a dress to match Sam’s ruby red, and arm in arm the two walked up the steps together to join Dean at the top. The day before the wedding the two had been officially appointed Prince Samuel and Lady Charlotte, both thrilled to be a part of this amazing journey. 

When the two reached the top and went to stand on their respective sides, a third carriage pulled up and Dean couldn't help but smile as wide as he could as their ring bearer and flower girl were lifted out of the carriage. Dean waved down at the little boy who waved back with enthusiasm. The young Andrew walked up the steps, holding the hand of his almost three year old little sister. Both of which had joined Sam and Charlie in the ceremony the day before and been named Prince Andrew and Princess Anna.

When the two young ones had reached the top and were standing to the side with their mom, horns went off and everyone who was seated stood as the last carriage pulled up, and Dean attempted to shake his anticipation out as the door was slowly opened. 

Dean had never seen a sight more beautiful in his life as Cas stepped out of the carriage. He was dressed in a pure white outfit with black accents, his hair in that slightly mussed way Dean liked it, and his blue eyes fixed on only one thing. Dean. 

Dean made to move towards Cas, but Sam’s hand came out to catch him and keep him still as Cas began the climb to the top. 

It felt like a lifetime to both of them before he was finally standing face to face with Dean, finally holding his hands in his, and both ready to take this step together. 

Cas moved to stand on the other side of Ellen, hands still tightly held in Dean’s, and he leaned over to whisper, “Ready?”

Dean smiled at Cas, lifting his hands to his lips to place two kisses on them before whispering back, “Definitely,” as Ellen started talking. 

“Well,” she began with a smile, barely able to contain her joy, “today is a wondrous day as we all gather to witness the marriage of Prince Dean Winchester, and Prince Castiel Novak. Now, before we get to the good stuff, you boys have written your own vows. Dean, you first.”

Dean shifted on his feet, turning his gaze away from Ellen and back to Cas, taking a breath before he spoke, “Cas, I never thought I would ever be standing here, across from the love of my life, ready to say I do. And to be honest, when I first met you two years ago, I never would have thought it would be you that I would be standing with.” Cas chuckled at the memory. “When I asked you to marry me, under the Magic Kingdom Bridge, I thought I could never be happier than I was when you said yes, but I was wrong. When I hear you say I do today, and I get to take you in my arms as my husband, I will be the happiest man alive. And from here on out, it's you and me. I will always be here for you no matter what, I will always love you, and you will always be my world. I love you, Cas.”

Cas gave Dean’s hands a squeeze in his as Ellen turned to him and said, “Castiel, you’re turn.

“Dean, when we first met I fell in love with you instantly, and I knew I would never be able to fall for anyone else after laying eyes on you.” Dean smiled and looked down, a slight blush covering his cheeks. “But I was worried that I would never be able to get the courage up to talk to you, or tell you how I felt, but you managed to bring out a side of me that I never even knew existed. With you by my side I have become a stronger, more confident and capable man, and that is all thanks to your endless amounts of love. I could not ask for a better husband then I know you will be, and I will forever be thankful that I was somehow lucky enough to cross paths with you. I love you so much Dean, and I always will.”

Everyone around them, themselves included, took a moment to wipe away a few stray tears before Ellen cleared her throat and managed to croak out, “Alright, time for the rings now boys. Come on over Prince Andrew.”

Little Andrew hopped over carrying a small white pillow, and on top were two matching golden bands. He stood between Cas and Dean and held the pillow up towards them, and both leaned down with a smile at Andrew as they took the rings, and the boy returned to his mom. 

Both boys turned back to one another, Dean looking Cas straight in the eye as he took his left hand in his own and slipped the band onto his finger, and with a smile as bright as the sun he said, “With this ring, Cas, I thee wed.”

“Dean,” Cas returned his beaming smile and took Dean’s left hand in his, “with this ring, I thee wed, finally.”

“Well, boys,” Ellen took a step forward and placed a hand on their shoulders, looking between them, “it is my honour to announce you husbands as Dean and Castiel Winchester. Prince Dean, you may kiss Prince Castiel.”

Without a moment's hesitation Dean practically leapt forwards, taking Cas’s face in his hands, and pulling him in for a long sweet kiss. The crowd and their friends around them cheered and clapped, but the two boys were only focused on each other, everything else around them was a mere blurr in their happiness together in that moment. 

As they pulled apart the horns went off again, confetti was suddenly flying through the air around them, and Ellen was ushering them down the stairs. Hand in hand they turned and made their way down the steps, halfway down Dean swooped his arms down and carried Cas the rest of the way, right to the carriage that was waiting for them at the bottom. 

With one last wave, Dean opened the door and helped Cas into the carriage and then jumped in beside him. The most nerve wracking part of the day was over. They had finally married each other, in front of their friends and family, and everyone at the park, and now they were off to the smaller and more intimate reception they had planned for themselves. Just a small room in one of the parks banquet halls were they could celebrate the night and their marriage with their close friends and family. Where they could eat, drink, and dance the night away before Dean swept Cas off for their long awaited honeymoon. 

And as the carriage pulled away and began taking them back through the streets of the Magic Kingdom, they locked eyes and both couldn't help but think that they had never been happier. And neither could wait to finally start their journeys together as husbands, as Dean and Castiel Winchester. 

Dean took Cas’s hand in his and placed his other hand on Cas’s cheek and whispered softly, “I love you, Cas, so much.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

And just as Sam and Charlie made it down the steps to get into their waiting carriage, they looked through the back window of Dean and Cas’s carriage in front of them, just in time to see the two lean into each other and melt into the most breathtaking kiss either of them had ever seen. The two remained locked in each others embrace until the carriage had taken them out of sight, and Sam couldn't help but smile and watch them go as he thought to himself, finally.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it guys! All though..... I did have an interesting request that I rewrite the story, but this time make it from the perspective of Cas instead of Dean, and I am super intrigued by the idea and might possibly (more then likely will) do just that!
> 
> But thank you all again for sticking around, I would absolutely LOVE to hear what you think of our boys happy ending!! And don't forget to check out my other destiel fics (smut and fluff promised and delivered lol) 
> 
> I love you all <3<3<3


End file.
